Illusion
by rukiarocks87
Summary: “In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life." -Bliss and Cerney
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no matter how hard I wish on my birthdays. **

* * *

Prologue:

"Bella, why won't you listen to me? It's not what you think, you just don't see things clearly right now. We were all fooled by her, please, Bella, believe me!" Edward's face was contorted with fear and panic, his body tense as his muscles strained to remain still. That's because he knew what would happen if he made the slightest movement.

I watched Edward from where I stood on the edge of the rocky cliffs at the beach. My body was bruised and weakened. I could barely see out of my right eye, my lip was torn and bleeding freely, my left arm dangled uselessly at my side, and I could vaguely feel other cuts and bruises. Despite the injuries, everything appeared to me in a haze. There was rain; it helped to numb the pain. In fact, I could barely feel anything at all. The only thing I was aware of was the hard and cold rocks under my feet. They were so sharp and slippery. I realized I didn't have any shoes on. Why didn't I have any shoes on? Then it came back to me, everything happened when she came. The rain continued to pour down on me, my breath came out in small and hurried pants. I struggled to clear my vision and looked over to Edward again. He looked so worried. My heart went out to him, all I wanted to do at that moment was to go to him. Have him hold me and make everything else disappear. But I knew that everything had changed.

"Edward, you don't understand. I saw, I saw everything." I could barely hear my own voice over the roaring winds and thundering rain, but I knew Edward heard me from how his eyes widened and involuntarily stepped forward. I raised my hand to stop him, and stepped closer to the edge, I lost my balance a little as some rocks crumbled apart under my footing and fell into the vast chasm of the sea.

"Bella, my dear Bella. Please wait, listen to me. You're hurt right now, and scared. Just come to me, please let me make everything right again. I'll explain everything to you, but please just step away from there." Edward was slowly making his way towards me, with his arms reaching toward me. I felt so tired, so tired and cold. I so desperately wanted to believe him, to go to him. But then, in the corner of my eye, I glimpsed gold. A golden head of hair with a maniacal smile appeared next to Edward and I did the only thing I could have done. I jumped.

The last thing I heard was Edward's perfect voice scream out in a yell of agony. The water engulfed me into its chilly embrace and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you like this start! Let me know if I should continue or not… Thanks much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, I do not own Twilight, Bella, or Edward, although I am working on that last one. Enjoy!!**

**A/N: You should probably read the prologue before starting Chapter 1! Oh, and you should also review the prologue before starting Chapter 1! (:**

* * *

7 Days Earlier from prologue:

_I was running through the forest, trying to find something that kept rounding the corner and disappearing from sight as I desperately followed. Vines and branches whipped past by me as I followed. I jumped over fallen logs and dodged branches as best I could, I kept falling and tiny trickles of blood flowed from cuts on my hand. Blood, my blood flowing … that was something that should matter but proved to be irrelevant as I continued the chase. I heard a light laughter penetrate the stillness of the dense green trees surrounding me. A female voice laughing like the sound of bells followed by another familiar laugh. I continued my pursuit, not knowing where I was going; just knowing I had to get there. The laughter continued as I ran, louder and louder as if it was mocking me for lagging behind. The female voice became shriller and the male voice that always followed became louder. It sounded so familiar, where have I heard it before? Finally, in the dull gloom of the forest, I saw a glow of light just ahead. I burst into a clearing and my vision was flooded with light and that's when I saw----_

"Edward!!" I gasped as I woke up from sleep with my sheets twisted all around my legs. Still not oriented with the bright light streaming into my room, I tried to jump out of bed, not fully understanding what twisted sheets around my legs implied. I prepared to greet my hardwood floors with my face when instead a pair of strong arms suddenly saved me from a sure visit to the hospital.

Looking up, I saw what I was seeking as solace from the remnants of my nightmare. My angel, Edward Cullen. I saw in his eyes worry and concern, his perfect forehead frowned with lines. "Bella, what am I going to do with you? Haven't we already gone over this, no sudden movements after you've just woken up. Please do try to be more careful, for my sake." Edward's joking manner ebbed when he noticed the state I was in. I could feel how clammy my hands were, my heart was still racing, and I was still shaking a little, from what, I couldn't remember anymore. "Bella, what's wrong, did you have that nightmare again?" He quickly walked to my bed and sat both of us down. He began to slowly rock me in his arms while slowly rubbing my back and arms.

"Edward, I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep having this dream of running, I think I'm trying to find something, but I can never see it, and then I follow, but then there's this laughing and… oh I can't remember it." I sounded so pitiful that Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. I began to relax in the comfortable silence, with Edward humming my special lullaby to try and calm me down. I leaned against his strong chest and found relief in it being stone cold after my feverish dream.

"Hmm, Edward?" I asked after my frantic spell had passed.

"Yes Bella?" Edward had unfortunately stopped his humming now and was diligently trying to disentangle me from my sheets. I decided to help him by not helping and remained completely still to prevent becoming further entangled.

"You're sparkling." I decided to point that out to him in case he didn't notice. I began to pout when I realized that sparkle meant no time spent with Edward outdoors.

"Bella, my sweet, did you happen to forget what today is?" Edward asked when he finished untangling me and set me down next to him on the bed.

Still a little dazed, I leaned into his side and murmured, "Let's see, I went to school yesterday, and today I'm not, so that makes today … Saturday?" My eyes were slowly shutting of their own accord, trying to make up for lost sleep.

Edward chuckled softly and started to gently stroke my hair. "No, Bella, today is your birthday."

I shot out of bed and yelped out a startled "What? Edward, you mean, what? I – already? But we agreed that you would – I can't believe this, I'm aging and you're not – you're going to leave me –" I continued my rant and pacing and would have been in a full hyperventilated frenzy if I wasn't taken into the arms of Edward.

"Bella, honey, calm down." My eyes were closed and I was trying to breathe normally again. The panic that welled up in my chest was threatening to suffocate me. My breathing was in short gasps and I clasped onto Edward's shirt in a silly attempt to ensure he wouldn't leave. Edward started to hum to me again and hugged me until my heartbeat reached a normal human level again. "Bella, listen to me, I will never, ever leave you again. You have my word, nothing or no one in this world can keep me away from you. You are my life now, your happiness is my happiness and I spend my waking days and nights thinking of you. If my heart could beat, it would race when I see you. Is there any more I could say to convince you of this?"

Finally composed again, I meekly smiled up at Edward and felt my cheeks redden. He smiled my favorite smile and slowly leaned down to kiss my forehead and both of my closed eyelids. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Bella, as long as you're okay, there's nothing to be sorry for. Now, don't you think it's about time that you got ready?"

"For what?" I questioned, still in Edward's arms.

"For your day out with Charlie in Port Angeles, Bella. Remember? You agreed to spend your birthday with your dad two weeks ago." Edward continued to stroke my hair until understanding dawned on me.

"Wait, you mean that I don't get to at least spend my birthday with you? Oh, this day couldn't get much worse. I don't even have anything to wear!" I wailed in misery. I started my pacing again until Edward forcibly stopped me with his iron grip.

"Stop Bella. Alice had the pleasure of picking out an outfit for you to wear, with the added comment that I would absolutely 'die' over how you would look. And, I didn't want to spoil it already, but you might not make it through the day without knowing. I hope that you have your evening freed up for tonight because I am planning something just for the two of us. I've planned everything out and you will know what you need to do as soon as you get back." Edward was ushering me towards a bulgy white shopping bag on top of my rocking chair.

"Really?" I asked. Wow, a night spent with Edward. My mind starting swimming with the possibilities but then sank as a little as I realized that Edward the gentleman wouldn't do half of them. Oh well, time with Edward is time with Edward. I absentmindedly grabbed the bag and headed for the bathroom, still thinking over what Edward could have planned. Halfway down the hallway, I realized I didn't say good bye and I raced back to my room. I skidded a little as I entered and saw Edward in my rocking chair with a knowing smile on his face.

"Forget something?" He asked.

"Yes." I said as I trotted over and plopped myself down in his lap. I took his face in my hands and tenderly placed a soft kiss on his perfectly chiseled lips. I left without another word, a little embarrassed with my boldness, but hey, it was my birthday.

Walking down the hallway, I noticed a slight floral smell, something similar to that exotic flower, jasmine, was it? Either Charlie was bringing home company or he had grown a green thumb. I decided it was the latter. I made a note to ask Charlie later.

I quickly bounded to the bathroom to get ready for my day with Charlie. And my night with Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again everybody, so, what do you think of the first chapter? Don't be shocked, the prologue isn't going to happen until a little while later, so, keep reading until then. Please please comment if you like the story, reviews are the only way I can tell if I should write more. Thank you thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, privilege belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Mortification. Complete and utter mortification coursed through me after I looked into the bag that Alice brought. The contents of this bag were not meant for human eyes to see, much less attempt to wear. At first, I couldn't decipher how it was all meant to go on my body, it was just a mass of lace, buttons, and … ribbons? This was going to take me a while.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of sorting through my grandmother's closet, I was somewhat satisfied with what I managed to figure out. I had on a white shirt, instead of it being a nice and plain; it was sleeveless and displayed my pale arms. Not only that, but the entire upper half of the shirt looked like it had been attacked by an amateur seamstress, there were random buttons and lace all over it. I proudly figured out that the dangling ribbon on the sides wasn't meant for me to look like a giant kite, but instead I clumsily wrapped it around my upper stomach and tied it into what could pass as a bow. The skirt was easy enough; I just had to slip it on. It didn't make it any less horrendous however. It was a pleated blue skirt; I hadn't worn a pleated skirt since grade school. There were shoes included in the bag of course and this took me the longest to figure out. They looked to be ballet shoes, but the straps were much longer than the ones on my shirt, I just quickly wrapped it around my ankles a couple times and made more bows. Disgruntled, I made my way back to my room.

I stopped right before I got to my door and suddenly became very self conscious of what I was wearing. I stood there, hoping no one would notice I was missing all day if I just stayed there.

"Bella?" Drat, stupid super vampire hearing.

"Yes Edward," I calmly replied from the hallway just outside my bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" Came the perfectly composed voice.

"Hiding," I answered.

"I can hear your heart beating Bella," Edward chuckled. I could hear his light footsteps coming to unmask my Alice outfit and realized the futility of my efforts of hiding from a vampire.

I had no other choice but to walk into my room. I slowly stepped from behind the door and shyly looked up and into Edward's golden eyes. His eyes widened in surprise, I assumed because of how much I resembled a child's doll. Instead, he stood there, staring at me until one corner of his mouth lifted into my favorite crooked smile. He opened his arms to me and I forgot all my insecurities as I pitched myself into his iron embrace.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" Edward murmured in his velvet voice. I shook my head in answer and carefully breathed in the heady scent of his skin. His happiness was worth everything I went through. Alice could dress me everyday if this was the result. Edward gently kissed the top of my hair and I snuggled into his arms deeper. I would have been content to stay like that for the entirety of the day until Edward brought me back to reality, well, as much as reality can seem real with Edward in front of me.

"Bella, sweetheart, take pity on me. You know I can't resist you when you're like this. Besides, I can hear Charlie downstairs. He thinks you're still asleep and he's planning to come wake you up." He reached down for my hands and quickly gave each a quick kiss.

I grudgingly released my hold on Edward and backed up a few steps. I noticed for the first time what he was wearing today. With his stance as casual as a natural born runway model, he stood there in a pair of casual khaki slacks, perfectly creased, of course. My eyes traveled up and saw a perfectly white collared shirt, emphasizing his unnatural white skin tone. His sleeves were folded up to his elbows with an innate elegance. My breath caught when I saw that the first few buttons were undone on his shirt, displaying his sculpted chest. Looking closer, I saw that what I had first thought to be one of those animal things on his shirt was actually a stain. Near the collar was a small red smudge.

Confused, I leaned even closer and sniffed. It smelled like wine. Red wine to be precise.

"Edward?" I questioned, some new and foreign feeling budding in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes Bella," replied Edward, still not finished with taking in my new clothes. He couldn't stop feeling the new textures of this new summery attire. Normally, Edward's hands on my body would have been enough to banish any thought from my mind, but somehow I stayed focused through the haze he always managed to put me in.

"Why were you drinking wine?" I queried, feeling ridiculous as soon as the words passed through my lips. Considering that he was what he was, what I asked seemed particularly foolish. Edward looked down on me in confusion until his eyes followed my fixated gaze to the stain.

"Oh. That. Don't worry about that Bella. What you should worry about now is not being late and having Charlie wait." And with that, he leaned down and pressed his cold, hard lips against my own. This time I lost my hold on my thoughts and gave myself over to the kiss. My hands reached up and entangled them in Edward's copper hair. I could taste his sweet scent and couldn't get enough of him. I pressed myself against him and realized I went too far when he went still. I quickly composed myself and gave an embarrassed smile when I looked into his stormy eyes. "You should go Bella," Edward uttered breathlessly. "Charlie's coming."

"Fine," I grumbled, somewhat pleased I was able to put Edward into such a state.

"Until tonight then," promised Edward.

"Tonight," I agreed.

After a few moments of recuperation, I was ready to begin my day with Charlie.

I made my way downstairs and was met by a very nervous Charlie at the front door. I belatedly realized that I hadn't spent a birthday with Charlie in ages and this alone time might be what was causing him to break out in that sweat on his forehead.

"All set Bells?" Charlie asked me as I came down.

"Yup, Dad. Let's go."

The car ride was awkward as expected. We made small talk about school and how the fishing was at the lake. All very much thrilling news. I passed the time with enjoying the unusual sunshine, lazily daydreaming about tonight.

After arriving in Port Angeles, we stopped at a little burger joint to have lunch. I ate with relish, having forgotten to eat breakfast with all that happened in the morning.

"So, Dad. What do you have planned for today?" I asked between huge mouthfuls of my pineapple hamburger. I barely noticed that Charlie was nervous again.

He cleared his throat and said, "Actually Bells, there's a couple of things that I needed from Ned's Fish, Bait and Tackle Shop. Do you mind wandering around by yourself for a little while? I hear that they've got a lot of new clothing shops in, you should find something special for yourself today." And with that, he handed me some birthday cash. I did know how Charlie was and I supposed I should have been happy that he even remembered when my birthday was. Still, I couldn't help feeling a little bit disappointed. Wandering around Port Angeles by myself on my birthday was not what I had in mind.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me, Renee sent you a gift in the mail; don't forget to remind me when we get home to get it for you." Charlie was finishing up his chicken and avocado club while I was picking at my fries; the remainder of my burger laying there, suddenly looking unappetizing.

"Thanks Dad. For this day, I mean. I really appreciate it." I flashed him a quick grateful smile. Trying to pick the mood back up, I remembered something I wanted to ask him earlier. "So, Dad, is there a new lady friend that I should know about before you send out invitations?" I teased.

"Huh? No Bells. You know I'd tell you if I was seeing someone. Besides, I've been so busy lately with working late and trying to make time for fishing. You just about done yet?" Charlie started to pile all his dirty napkins into his little basket while I sat there a little dumbfounded. It must have been my imagination then, or maybe Alice got a new perfume. My mind quickly shifted to thinking about where I was going to spend my day.

Before we left, a waitress offered to take a complimentary picture of us next to their giant hamburger sculpture. I was embarrassed that Charlie was being so goofy and was trying to look like he was eating the thing. Charlie gave the Polaroid for me to have as a keepsake of my birthday. There I was, cheeks impossibly red and Charlie hugging the hamburger and looking very hungry.

After that little ordeal, Charlie and I set a time to meet back at the car and then we were on our separate quests. I had to find something to do to pass the time before I could get back to Edward again. Fat chance.

I continued to stroll along the sidewalk, careful to mind the street names for when I had to work my way back. The sun seemed to bring out many tourists as the streets were unusually packed. I carefully weaved my way through the crowd trying desperately not to fall on anyone. I probably should have noticed that the crowd was pulling me in a direction I had not intended and then there I was, lost, of course.

I figured that this little diversion might be exactly what I needed to pass the time. Looking up, I saw that I had inadvertently come across a quaint little bookstore with an old brick look to the store front. I quickly entered and found that the atmosphere was very peaceful. Relieved that I finally found a source for real books, I headed straight for the Victorian section. I perused through the literary works of Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, and many other greats. I already had most of these books and was just interested in looking at different covers when I saw a book that I knew I had to buy.

At the very back behind a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ was a book called _The Great Edwards of England_. Not only did they have the actual famous historical figures, they also included the great literary icons. This would be perfect to add to my collection. Glad that I was actually making use of my day, I went to pay for the book with my spirits a little lifted.

After my trip to the bookstore, I saw that I had a little over an hour left until I had to meet Charlie. Walking through the busy city, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me. A little nervous after remembering my last trip to Port Angeles and that I still needed to find exactly where I was in Port Angeles, I quickened my pace until I came upon the most peculiar shop.

The shop was sandwiched between a pawn shop and a cheerful deli. What made it seem odd was that no one appeared to be inside it. It looked badly lit and had a feeling of desertion to it. Worse of all were the type of things on display in the windows. They looked like they were pulled straight out of a Stephen King novel. There were novels on witchcraft, the craft, and supernatural creatures. I wondered if Edward might know anyone in that book. To the right of these books were some very curious objects. There was an actual monkey's claw under a glass covering. Its long fingers were stiff and looked very menacing, I shivered just looking at it. It looked funny enough when I saw a cartoon version of it in that episode of _The _Simpsons, but it looked so unnatural sitting there. There were crystals, dried roots of various plants and more things I couldn't identify on display, but I knew that they didn't originate from any place where humans lived.

My morbid fascination with the place compelled me to enter the shop despite the sense of warning I felt. After stepping in, I was at once hit was an odd odor I couldn't distinguish. Musty and bitter would suffice for now. This shop was so bizarre that I wouldn't have been surprised to see little shrunken heads hanging on pieces of string and made to pass as a nice wind chime. There were more odd knick knacks that I couldn't seem to stop looking at. I took my time in examining each new item I came upon.

That's when I saw it. In the corner of the shop were about eight wooden barrels that reeked. My curiosity got the better of me and I inched my way over to investigate the source of the queasiness in my stomach. On a hand painted sign above the barrels were written the words:

_One Time Only Sale!_

_Gathered from all across the world and brought to you here are the _

_specimens of wild and rare animals. What is your one true desire?_

_Make it happen today with a purchase!_

I scoffed at the thought of some poor soul getting suckered into buying what was obviously a scam. I wondered what the 'specimens' of these animals could be. Their bone could perhaps be used as a talisman. But then I realized there was no way that bone could produce such a smell. Looking closer, I saw with a shock what was taken from these rare animals; their blood. Not only that, but on small labels in the front of each barrel was listed from what animal the blood was taken and what it was supposed to do. I browsed through them with a smile on my lips and my nose decidedly closed against the disgusting odor. There was panda's blood to help with peacefulness, sloth's blood to help slow down any frenzied businessman, and panther's blood to help with being assertive. My eyes widened as I came upon the last barrel.

_**White Tiger**_

_Location: New Delhi, India_

_Purpose: Helps with inducing passion, mix into favorite dish_

_and watch as your passion is ignited._

Wow. This is amazing, I thought. I had made up my mind; I was going to make Edward something out of this white tiger blood and hope that it would work to break down some of the physical walls he built between us. Wrinkling my nose in distaste, I proceeded to use tongs to transfer the chunks of blood into little baggies set next to the barrels for precisely that purpose.

Excited with my newfound idea, I quickly headed towards the register where the owner miraculously appeared. The old man with his stringy white hair and rotting teeth gave me the goosebumps. At least he was considerate and gave me a plain brown paper bag to place my precious blood in. I hurried out of there after my purchase.

I hastily made my way out and rushed to meet Charlie at the car. After many stops to ask for directions from impatient shoppers, I finally got to the destination point before Charlie did. Taking time for a little breather, I leaned against the car and fantasized about what the contents of the brown bag could mean for my relationship with Edward. Could it possibly take down the boundaries that he worked so hard to uphold? I dejectedly thought, here I was, on my special day, not being to take my mind off of Edward and so lonely without him I couldn't help but to buy things that reminded me of him. How sad.

I was broken out of my reverie with Charlie coming at me at a fast-paced jog. After some quick apologies, we were on our way back to Forks.

As soon as I we pulled into the driveway, I shot out of the car and headed for the refrigerator. I knew Charlie would be preoccupied with all the new little toys he had just bought for himself to be concerned with anything I was doing. Carefully making space in the back of the freezer, I placed the paper bag in between some frozen chicken breasts and ground beef, something I was positive Charlie wouldn't touch. All of the instant food was more towards the front.

That being done, I remembered that Edward promised that when I got back home, I would know what I would have to do to prepare for tonight. Suddenly energized, I ran up the stairs and into my room. Everything looked normal until I glanced towards my bed.

There on my pillow was a dainty bouquet of familiar violet, yellow, and soft white wildflowers. I knew where I would have to go for my night with Edward. My eyes strayed over to the sheets and what I saw there made my jaw drop.

* * *

**A/N: Did everybody like this chapter? I know not much happened, I'm trying to set the scene for what's to come! **

**Please review everyone! Any comments, compliments, or questions accepted.**

**Next time: Chapter 3 – "Birth night"**


End file.
